A morning in the life of Jane and Lisbon
by thebluementalist
Summary: A one-shot of what I think Jane and Lisbon's morning would look like before work. Fluff. Rated T to be safe... enjoy!


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is just a one shot of what I think Jane and Lisbon's morning would be like. I was originally going to write a pre-tag for 7x06 but it ended up taking a turn towards this. I hope you guys like it! I appreciate every review/favourite! **

**I'm loving season seven so far, The silver briefcase was amazing! I can't wait for Green Light! At least i have fan fiction writing to get through the wait. I seem to always write from Lisbon's POV... hmm, maybe i'll try third person or from Jane's next time. **

**Disclaimer: I own no part of The Mentalist, zilch, zero, naught. :( I wish i did, Bruno Heller is an amazing, if not slightly evil genius. **

My eyes flutter open to the warmth of sunlight shining through the slightly opened blinds. I yawn, stretching my arms but making sure I don't bump the sleeping figure next to me. The problem with sleeping in the airstream is that there's very little space. Not that it ends up mattering that much, Jane and I don't mind being with in a meter of each other at all times. Actually even when we spend the night at my place there's not much difference.

I turn slightly and look at him, he's breathing softly and his bare chest is rising and falling in perfect rhythm. His blonde ringlets are messy from being slept on and I touch them lightly. I love seeing him like this, completely stripped bare (figuratively and literally) of everything. His bravado, worries and the occasional glimpse of self-loathing that seems to have almost completely disappeared.

I run my hand through his hair, a smile taking over my face at being able to touch him so intimately. It's strange how comfortable this feels. Lying next to Patrick Jane with no clothes on, feeling his silky hair.

"G'morning," he whispers sleepily to me, a smile playing on his lips.

"Morning," I whisper, pulling my hand back.

He rolls over pulling me to his chest, it takes me by surprise but I quickly relax into the embrace.

"Why'd you stop? It felt good," He mumbles into my hair, kissing my temple.

I grin and start to run my fingers through his hair again. Eventually I tug at them gently, he pulls his head back and opens his eyes so he can look at me inquiringly. I bite my lip, my eyes locked on his. They look so different from five years ago. They used to be haunted and tired. Now he looks fully rested and happy, completely content.

I bring his lips to mine softly, a surge of love for my cheeky, handsome, broken, caring partner goes through me and I wrap my arms around his neck, trying to pull him even closer.

Finally we break apart, wishing the moment could have lasted forever.

He smiles, "what was that for?"

I smile back playfully, "Last night, being too handsome for your own good, because I love you. Take your pick."

I almost regret my words, he doesn't need an ego boost. But his smile makes my heart flutter.

"I'll take the fact you love me over anything any day," he replies taking my hand lightly in his so he can rub circles into the back of it with his thumb.

A shiver goes down my spine at his words, and touch.

"We should get up, we have work," I say half-heartedly.

He pouts and brings his mouth close to my ear, "are you sure there's nothing… else you'd like to be doing. Agent Lisbon?"

He starts kissing down my neck, spending more time on my pressure point. I moan in the back of my throat and he lifts his head to grin at me wickedly.

Eventually I shake my head, "We can't be late two days in a row. Abbott will know something's up."

He sighs, his lips still pouted, "Abbott already knows something's up."

"Either way, the rest of the team would be suspicious. Besides it's unprofessional. I want to keep my job, remember?"

He groans and lets me leave his arms, "how could I forget."

I frown ignoring his last comment, trying to find some clothes. I have a few things kept in the airstream for nights I spend here, but most of my good clothes are back at my place. I sigh and make do with a Green blouse, black jeans and a black Jacket.

I go into the bathroom, go to the toilet and get changed. I can hear Jane moving around in the bedroom and walk out, still buttoning up my shirt. He's already thrown on his usual three piece suit, minus the jacket. Seeing his vest, which he's started wearing again makes me smile. He looks sexy with his sleeves rolled up like that and the vest undone.

My thoughts go back to that day Jane had asked me about what flicked my switch. My smile turns mischievous, if only he'd known back then that he was wearing it. I snort, turtle necks… as if.

Jane makes his way across the room with two strides and does up my last button for me.

"You look beautiful," he says as his hand creeps up and away from my shirt until it's caressing my cheek.

Hearing those words makes me feel giddy and he closes the small gap between us, kissing me sweetly. His tongue runs across my bottom lip asking for entrance and I grant it immediately. He deepens the kiss and our tongues battle for dominance. The kiss that had started off as being gentle has quickly become heated. I pull away half because I need to breathe and because I know if we keep it up much longer the clothes I'd just put on will come off very quickly.

After I catch my breath I speak, "stop trying to distract me."

He grins, "What? Me? Never?"

I hit him lightly on the chest and make my way to the kettle. I turn around and catch the happy, loving grin that's taken over his face as he watches me. I raise an eyebrow but he doesn't look at all embarrassed to be caught looking at me like a love sick teenager.

"You want a cup of tea?" I ask.

He nods, "You sit down. I'll put the kettle on for both of us."

"What, you don't trust me tea making skills?" I ask, pretending to be offended.

He brushes past me, kissing my cheek as he does so.

"You're the only person I trust to make me tea," he says and starts to boil some water.

I sit down on the couch and allow someone else to look after me, it's a nice change and Jane is good at it. He leans against the counter as he waits for the water to boil, just staring at me happily. When the kettle dings he pours the water into his cup over the milk he'd already put in. He makes my coffee next and I await it impatiently.

I can feel my body react to the coffee as soon as I take a sip and I immediately feel much more awake. Jane makes his way to the couch and sits down with his tea, I lean against his shoulder.

"Do you want to get a bear claw from the bakery?" he asks me, breaking the silence.

I nod into his shoulder feeling perfectly content. I could live like this forever.


End file.
